<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Out of the Rain by Rei_Ark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381656">From Out of the Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Ark/pseuds/Rei_Ark'>Rei_Ark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Story of Rain [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Universe (BSU), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Ark/pseuds/Rei_Ark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Tier Members of Frudge are packing up getting ready to move onto the next town when suddenly a mysterious woman who seemed to blend very well into the shadows appeared. Jester, Mirajane and Beastie are all welcoming as they usually are and when Doll approached the group they were expecting her to be her usual stoic and standoffish self as 'Doll' however they weren't expecting her to pull out a trident on the stranger</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Story of Rain [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078688</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Out of the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place after chapter 3 of The Travelling Circus Troupe Frudge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mira! Tonight was amazing!" Beastie called out to the blonde who was cleaning her mirrors.</p><p>"I agree, it was so much fun, really!" She laughed.</p><p>"Rean put in so much effort that he's asleep, and he generally never asleep right after a show" She laughed "I almost couldn't get him into my tent"</p><p>"He must have really enjoyed tonight then." Mira beamed.</p><p>Jester then walked up to the girls "Yeah, t'at ain't gonna surprise me." He laughed "Afta all, we 'ad heaps o' audience members tanight"</p><p>"We sure did. Heya Jes, how's going?"</p><p>"Oh just swell!" Jester beamed "Afta all I'm still comin' down from tha hype of tanight"</p><p>"Sweet as!"</p><p>"Have ya two seen Doll?" Jester asked</p><p>"Not since the show! Want me to poke my head into her tent?" She asked, pointing to the mirror.</p><p>"Nah, it ain't important"</p><p>That was when a new voice spoke up, startling the group "Well, I for one would like to talk to her" When the trio looked up they saw a girl with dull green eyes and shoulder-length obsidian hair, and pale gray skin. She was wearing a simple knee-length silver dress with a smoky grey jumper over the top.</p><p>"Hiya there? Might I ask who be askin for her?" Mira tried not to laugh at how roundabout her sentence came out.</p><p>The woman chuckled "My name is Rayne, I'm an old acquaintance and I came to see how Miss Faith was doing these da-"</p><p>In a blink of an eye Doll had 'Rayne' up against the wall of the tent with a trident poking at her throat. "I thought I told you to get lost, traitor!" Doll growled, causing Mirajane to reflect proper anger, meaning that Doll was enraged, and that was a new experience for her</p><p>The sudden true anger from Doll knocked the breath from Mira. All her cheeriness lost, she muttered in a gravelly manner, "This isn't good...."</p><p>Jester and Beastie were stunned by Doll's reaction to seeing a supposed stranger.</p><p>"Doll, cal-"</p><p>"NO! This cretin deserves to perish, for what she allowed to happen!"</p><p>"And whatever did I do that time was-"</p><p>"Oh fuck off with that high-and-mighty talk, you know what happened and you let it! The least you could have done was be there for him!"</p><p>"Doll? Please explain to us so I can understand why I'm so angry with you-" Mira was trying her hardest not to be angry with Doll too.</p><p>"I will once this harlot leaves us!" She growled threatening Rayne with her trident again.</p><p>Rayne laughed joyfully "It's nice to see you haven't changed. I'll see you in another few millennium, bye" and with that, the woman vanished. </p><p>Doll released a breath and dropped her trident, her anger almost vanishing, quickly replaced by sobbing</p><p>Mira fell on her butt. "That was waaaay to intense..." she puffed and laid back on the ground.</p><p>"I'm sorry everyone" Doll sobbed, tears spilling out of her eyes, ruining her make-up as she took off her wig, allowing her black hair to flow down her back. </p><p>"Please, tell us what we just experienced..." Beastie requested softly</p><p>Mira rolled over, and crawled to Doll, sitting beside her as she gave her friend a hug.</p><p>Doll rested in Mira's arms for a moment until she had calmed down enough before she could speak to her friends "...Rayne is an immortal, like me. She and I go way back... to the point of she was around when I was born" she began</p><p>"So.... you've known her a long while then?" Mira asked softly.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>Jester nodded "So... What happened?"</p><p>"Well... My father was the once and only king of a long-forgotten kingdom, I was his daughter, shortly after I was born he went to return to the palace and do business there before he would come back to Ma and myself. However, he was reported dead when his body was found in the forest just outside the Palace, the carriage he was in was abandoned and empty. He was just left there to die... Rayne knew he was in trouble and did nothing to stop it..." she burst into another fit of tears</p><p>"Did she tell you she knew....?"</p><p>"She's one of the omnipotent immortals..." Faith stated</p><p>Mira went to suggest something, but then thought better of it.</p><p>Jester nodded "Faith, I undastand t'at yer upset an' all. However, she's gone now an' we 'ave a big day tomorrow, let's get sum rest fer tanight. Okay?"</p><p>"Want someone to come stay with you in case she comes back?" Mira offered.</p><p>"Yes... please" She nodded</p><p>"Who did you want to stay with you?"</p><p>She smiled "Mira" She looked away embarrassed</p><p>"I can do that!" She said, despite feeling the shyness well up.</p><p>Beastie smiled and hugged Faith tightly "We'll see you in the mornin' alright, Faith?"</p><p>She nodded "Thank you, everyone, really"</p><p>"We're ya friends, it's what we do." Mira smiled.</p><p>Faith smiled and hugged Mira close to her</p><p>She hugged Faith back, glad she wasn't crying anymore.</p><p>"Thank you, for being here"</p><p>"Thanks for keeping me around." She chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>